gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Palutena
Lady Palutena is a major character from the Kid Icarus franchise and one of the most requested characters worldwide. On January 22, 2014, two supposedly leaked pictures of her were posted online. These images have yet to be disproven. Not to be confused with Pale Tuna. Background The Goddess of Light first appeared in Kid Icarus, where she played the damsel in distress while being held captive by Medusa, Goddess of Darkness. She sends Pit the Palutena Bow and entrusts him to defeat Medusa and save her. Palutena's next appearance was in Myths & Monsters. In this game, she has a vision of the demon Orcos attacking Angel Land and sends Pit to retrieve the Three Sacred Treasures to combat him upon arrival. She is once again made a damsel after being turned to stone by the demon, forcing Pit to fight Orcos in order to save her. In Uprising, Palutena gained much more character and importance. She helps Pit throughout his adventure by telling him where to go, controlling the Power of Flight, and providing him with food and weapons as they try to protect the humans of Angel Land from the Underworld Army. She appears in 24 of the 25 chapters. From Chapters 18 to 20, Palutena is possessed by an evil creature called the Chaos Kin. During this time, she acts vindictive and cruel, destroying Skyworld and commanding the Centurions to attack the humans. Pit is forced to fight the goddess in chapter 20. During her boss fight, Palutena uses: *Levitation *A homing projectile shot of light magic *A homing shot that splits into three, which are fired in quick succession *A large beam of light that envelopes her body and the surrounding area, also allowing her to fly across the arena at a fast speed *Columns of light that travel around the arena *Summoning Centurions *An attack where she twirls around, enveloping herself in rings of light that deliver knockback *A homing halo attack that fires projectiles as it travels *A blinding beam of light After charging her power, Palutena can also fire a giant laser beam of light, dubbed the Palutena Glam Blaster/Sacred Goddess Clobberlaser. In the anime short "Palutena's Revolting Dinner," she is seen to be able to use the Wolf Claws. Palutena also cameoes in Brawl's Subspace Emissary, where she once again bestows Pit with the Palutena Bow. Personality Palutena is a kind and wise ruler, watching over Angel Land and defending it from dangers like the Underworld Army and the Forces of Nature. She also cares very much for Pit, though she often teases him and others around as well. Palutena has a habit of making up goddess superpowers, most of which she demonstrates on Pit. Leak thC0XNWX5R.jpg On January 22, 2014 two supposedly leaked pictures of Palutena on 3DS Battlefield went online. They have yet to be proven or disproven. Also worth noting is that exactly one week after the leak came out, a picture of Palutena as a statue on Palutena's Temple was revealed. While unrelated to the leak, the April 8 Smash Brothers Direct revealed a Pseudo-Palutena trophy seemingly made to trick people into thinking it was Palutena before showing who it actually was. Quotes Gallery 30px-Palutena.gif|Design from Kid Icarus 67px-Palutena's_old_looks_(teenager).png|Myths & Monsters artwork 300px-Palutena's_expressions.png|Expression table from Uprising Kid icarus uprising art-3.jpg|Uprising artwork thGWIZUUK7.jpg|Brawl appearance from Palutena's Army thTN72DREX.jpg|Brawl trophy thC0XNWX5R.jpg|Possibly leaked images from Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS thQMDVLO6L.jpg|Palutena's Temple, a stage confirmed for Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and the home of Palutena X-ray specs.jpg|Palutena wearing her x-ray specs, allowing her to see your ignorance Known Supporters Add yourself or others you know to this list if you/they are Palutena supporters. *SmashingBros *PaleTunaPls *_Sanaki_ *energyman2289 *JayStrike *Hughs_Rage *Elephants249 *elephants in general * Arne83 *-Eros- *BiggerRidley *KillerKremling *Garfield64 *SalsaSavant *fatdebby321 *Ipwn3duagain67 *StompedGoomba *Nielicus *GoldLiger *Goombacrusher *Astral_Comet *GL10 *Mr_Snorlax1986 *Estheimaster *strider_123 *Patwhit01 *Master_Radori *Elephants249 *Ryoukai *kidmf935 *SamuraiCelebi *Barack Obama Category:Wanted Newcomers